<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fly on. by CybertronianBeing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417978">fly on.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing'>CybertronianBeing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sad Boi Hourzzz [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Happy Ending, Hardly Noticeable, I wrote this to cope, Inspired by Music, Japan National Team, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Hoshiumi Kourai, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sad, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Why Is Haikyuu Ending, extremely minor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flock above. Hovering above. In a smoke of time, rise. Following them up. Still I always look up to the sky, breathe before the storm. Because if I always remember the arise, next you know they're gone. Fly on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sad Boi Hourzzz [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fly on.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are very very very minor manga spoilers for the last chapter. Wrote this because I felt like crying and listening to Coldplay and being upset at Furudate-Sensei for being so perfect and making such perfect characters and a perfect show and manga. I don't know what to do...there's so much pain because Haikyuu truly, truly changed my life. Alot of people say that, but it really did. I look up to these characters, they comfort me and get me, and us all, through so much. Please don't let their memories die. Fly on, Karasuno. Fly on for all of us. Don't stop. Don't give up...a lot of us wanted to but because you didn't, we didn't.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A boy and a bike. Blindingly orange hair and even more bright aspirations. </p><p>	It’s supposed to be soccer he’s into. That’s what he carried, and if he didn’t hurry up, he’d lose the field. </p><p>	But the breaths he takes hitch and the screen zooms to ten, and that boy spreads his wings. His arm bends back to ungodly lengths and he cracks it forward. He scores a point. And another. By this point he’s lost the soccer field, he’s lost the love for that game all in simultaneous connection with a volleyball. </p><p>	The boy with the bike moves forward and makes it far. He moves swift, and then more so. His athletics are beautiful, he’s strong, then he’s stronger. </p><p>	Kageyama’s his enemy, or he’s supposed to be. </p><p>	Tobio becomes his friend, and all of his friends are allies. Even Tsukishima over there who became too stiff to realize anything except that volleyball’s just a game. </p><p>	The boy with the bike and the allies and the stiff and the king move forward, even though it’s tough. Rock-solid serves and strength outnumbering even thousands with solid knees beat them to the ground once, but not over again. </p><p>The ace holds them down into the floor, but they stop him, too. Vines grab at their ankles. They cut them. </p><p>They flock above. Hover above. Just a flock above. They strike. They win. They smile. There’s expectation. There’s perseverance. </p><p>Fly on, little bird.<br/>
You won’t be little forever.<br/>
You’ll do well.<br/>
You’ve done well. </p><p>Green fades to orange, tangerine fades to black, midnight fades to red. </p><p>Beautiful transitions of outspread arrival clothe the boy with the bike and the allies and the aspirations and the stiff and the new-crowned king. He’s not scared anymore. </p><p>A second time his fist connects with the new-crowned king's own and the overenthusiastic ace and the strength of a nation and the white-haired machine and the clean freak and the arrogance of Japan; all simultaneously lined up against the strength of a seeming thousand armies. </p><p>Then, it was time to fall. Now it’s time to rise. </p><p>When you fall, get back up. Dust yourself off well enough to see the path ahead of you, and move forward. Even if your wings are tied. Even if your wings are broken, shattered beyond repair, fly on. </p><p>A boy and a bike. Both skid to a stop. Bright sun shines over even brighter aspirations. He, too isn’t interested in soccer. Bight orange hair - and even brighter aspirations - dips nearly into the ceiling for a hit so powerful and strategic only God himself could put a stop to it. Crowds around the television cheer and through the set even everyone loses their minds. </p><p>The boy with the bike and the aspirations and the useless soccer ball’s breath hitches. He, too can fly like that?</p><p>For once: let us prove that today, today too, we can win. </p><p>For the last chapter presents challengers who challenge even the end. </p><p>The game hasn’t even begun, yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Farewell, our paradise. </p><p>You were beautiful. </p><p>You still are beautiful. </p><p>You made us beautiful.</p><p>You made the world beautiful. </p><p>We love you. More than you could ever Imagination. </p><p>Fly High: like a Phoenix, rise higher and uplift the one's who's wings aren't quite strong enough yet. </p><p>You made us Believers, and for that we HikareARE so grateful for you :) Ah Yeah!!</p><p>Fly on, and become someone else's Little Giant. </p><p>We weep your withdrawal, but celebrate your return.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>